Manga, not Reality
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: A one shot with Kiku speaking about his crush, that he doesn't really want to speak about. Human names used, along with a little angst and romance and Hungary being Hungary.


****I got a new keyboard! So, I'm typing this to test it out and stuff like that, y'know, because it's a new keyboard and I need to break it in. (I like how it sounds whenever I hit the enter key. *Presses enter over and over and over and over *shot** Ha, anyway, enjoy this one shot that is going to be another one of those OMG ones. Wait, I have to many OMG ones.****

He's old, he has a panda, and he's one to care about food more then meetings, and he's... different. Just, different, somehow, I know it's not right to admire him the way I do. I'm not supposed to, at least, I don't think. He... raised me, most likely, probably thinks of himself as my father.

We are all at a meeting in Beijing. Right now Alfred is talking really fast while the other nations either listen to him or daydream like I do. I let myself glance over at Yao, who is flipping a pen around in his hand and barely tuned in to what Alfred is saying.

Yao.

I think it's wrong to love him like I do.

"Alright, break time!" Alfred calls around the room; everyone stands up and blocks my view of Yao. When they do move, he is gone.

I mentally slap myself and start to gather my things, break time means an hour of everyone either eating of drinking water and tea. I use this time to go to the bathroom and hide out, sit in front of the sink in the bathroom that can only hold one person.

I turn the corner to said room, starting to relax and know that I'm going to do nothing but go in there and mutter things to myself, draw on some paper that I might have with me, or even think about Yao.

Yao.

I start to open the door whenever I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn and look at brown eyes that are always shining with happiness. "Ve~ Nihon, have you seen Doitsu?"

"Ludwig?" I ask, "Feliciano, you know he's probably –"

"Nihon! Help me out please!" Feliciano begs at my feet, "I've called his cell phone and everything!"

"Maybe he's busy." I answer.

"Or maybe he's looking for you."

I turn at the voice, Elizaveta is behind me and smiling.

"Ve~! Really?" Feliciano gets up and asks.

"Of course! Go find him, he's probably in the conference room." she winks at him.

He listens and runs off, bumping into a couple of other nations as he does.

"Thank you, Elizaveta-San." I say, turning towards her. "You saved me a lot of a headache."

"Actually, Kiku." The woman replies, "I was wondering why you were staring at Yao during the meeting."

Yao.

"Nothing." I answer, going to enter the bathroom again before she grabs my hand and forces me to look at her.

"It's OK to tell me." she smiles, "I keep a lot of secrets, even Belgium's secrets."

I nod at her, "Thank you, but I really don't wish to talk about it."

"But you need to let something off your chest." Elizaveta answers, "If you ask me I think you love him."

"Love him?"

"Yes, you are always ignoring the nations with the stupid ideas and stare at him, and whenever he's speaking you look at him like he's the eighth wonder of the world."

Yao.

"I – I really don't wish to talk about this, Elizaveta." I mutter, "Don't you have a lunch to eat?"

"I do." She answers, "But I don't think that I should go eat it instead of letting you know that I can help. At least tell me what you think about Yao."

"Please." I hold up my hand, "I'm not interested in this conversation right now."

"Just tell me, please? I won't tell anyone, I promise!" She gives me those eyes I cannot resist.

"Fine." I cough, irritated, "I admire him very much."

Elizaveta smiles at me, "I'll leave you alone now." She gives me her good-byes before running after Tino and Raivis – who just walked by us. I hear her say before I enter the bathroom; "So, Raivis, who do you admire?"

I sigh and slam the door shut behind me, sliding down it and pulling out some paper and a pen before I go to drawing a picture. It turns into a manga, about me and a handsome man with long hair always pulled back into a ponytail.

Yao.

I can't come to terms with my adoration for him, he's so wonderful, but I don't deserve him.

I've injured him in the past, and besides, Ivan seems to be showing affection towards him. I stand no chance to Ivan when it comes to Yao. The Chinese has a beauty that I see in only him, not in women, not in any other nation.

It is time to go back to the meeting by the time I finish my manga. I exit the room and start to head back to the torture chamber of useless chatter, thinking that I can get away with drawing some more in my lap during the meeting.

And I do, I make a second page for my manga as Alfred rants about making some super hero to help make the economy better. I make a third, a fourth, until it is Ludwig's turn to stand up and speak, I pull out a paper and take notes on what he is saying before the next member has the floor – Ivan.

I ignore him, knowing that whenever I head the words "Become one with Russia." that it would be a speech about becoming one with Russia. I continue with my drawing, neither nations sitting next to me noticing what I am doing.

I continue to draw until Yao stands up to speak, I immediately put away my drawing again and pull out my notes. Yao speaks, occasionally adding that adorable "Aru" at the end and smiling at us who are listening.

After he sits down and Im Yong Soo stands up, I go back to my drawing, finishing a seventh sheet and starting on the eighth whenever the country next to me stands up to speak. Vash is strict and to the point, pointing at us and making sure we are all paying attention before finishing his speech and sitting down.

It is my turn.

I stand up, give the start of my speech, and cough, "So, that means that if we at least treat our people fairly about their money, then our economy might improve." I glance around at the nations; I have a lot of attention focused on me.

Even Yao's.

I nod and sit down; the nation next to me stands up to give his speech on the matter while I pull out my manga and draw in it again.

And I don't put it away until the meeting is over.

* * *

The manga that I started at the meeting was still in progress, I decided that it would be my next big project.

It was about a Japanese man that fell in love with a Chinese man who owned the restaurant – both of them lived in America. The only problem was that the Chinese man had other people who loved him just as much as the Japanese man did; some thought he was a woman.

I know it was a little bit self-centered on my part, but I worked on it anyway, drawing page after page of faces that I knew very well until I was on the very last one.

I shaded the final picture, the men kissing romantically under the trees for the yaoi fan girls.

There is knocking on my door, I throw down my pencil and stand up to answer it, the meeting had been yesterday – so no one should be knocking on my door unless it was room service.

I am greeted with a, "Greetings, aru!"

"Y-Yao?" I stutter, trying to hide my happy shock.

"Kiku! We really need to get together more often!" Yao bobs his lovely head around as he talks, "Come with me to have dinner tonight!"

I blink at his outgoing request for a get-together, "R-really?"

"Of course! Just you and me!" Yao replies, hand on my shoulder, "My house, if you think you can make it before six."

I swallow. Yao asking me to come over to his house for a date. Was this Elizaveta's doing?

If it is, I have to slap her.

Then thank her.

Then slap her again.

"I can make it by that time." I answer, making a mental note to shower really well – I hadn't had a shower since yesterday, so I felt really grimy at the moment.

"Great, aru!" Yao sing-songs.

* * *

I knock on the door like it was a bomb. Yao answers as soon as I'm done, smiling at me as he welcomes he inside with wide arms. I smell the food, the flowers, any kind of Chinese scent you can think of whenever I enter the room.

We sit down to eat, giving thanks before we "dig in".

We eat in relative silence, aside from Yao's panda making noises from the next room.

After we are done, Yao takes what is left over to Panda while I collect the utensils used. I take them into the kitchen after looking at his Hello Kitty collection, getting them ready for a wash as Yao enters the room, "Well, aru, thank you for helping me!" he exclaims, getting next to me as I am scrubbing a wok that he used.

Silence covers us again, I try to think about something to talk about – like, why did he invite me over? Does he see me the way I see him?

"So..." Yao begins, "... Kiku, I am told by Elizaveta that you find someone... to be worth admiring?"

She told.

_She told._

_**She told him.**_

_**She told**__** him.**_

"Kiku, aru?"

I keep my mouth shut, not saying a word. I scrub the wok so hard I thought the metal was going to dust up. I try to think of a short and easy answer, but it isn't whenever my obvious crush is right there next to me.

I finally come up with an answer.

I turn my head to say this to Yao.

He's right there.

Our lips are barely touching, but they brush as we slightly gape at the feeling of it.

I don't move, this is just like what I made happen to my character in my manga.

Only there wasn't going to by any trees or sunset, or happily ever after.

He's not going to kiss me, I tell myself quickly, starting to turn my head back.

Yao stops me.

He grabs my cheek.

He leans forward a little bit more.

And he kisses me.

* * *

****Should I continue...? Nah, we're leaving this at a one shot, unless you want to type what happens next – as long as you give me credit for the idea. **_Just kidding!_ **I'm going to leave this like a little cliffhanger thingy mahoo. So... enjoy it. Flames will be burned with green fire and murdered with my deluxe Waluigi hockey stick I stole from the S&M Olympics.** **


End file.
